When Legends meet
by ButterflyDestiny
Summary: In the city of Ba Sing Se lives two legendary figures; the Painted Lady and the Blue Spirit. By the day they are normal people but at night their other sides com eout. One special night they meet. Will it be love or rivalry?
1. Starting the day

Deep within the heart of the Earth Country was a large city known as Ba Sing Se. It had two legendary figures that belonged to it. One was a female called the Painted Lady. She healed the sick, supplied food to the starving and cut down any authority figures that abused their power. The second legendary figure was a male know as the Blue Spirit. He did the exact opposite of the Painted Lady. He stole from people and used two dangerous blades to take whatever he needed. The similarity the two figures held was they did all their deeds at night.

As the sun slowly rose upon the city a girl in the city's Upper Ring stirred in her bed. She sat up and stretched her arms; brushing a stray brown bang from her face she climbed out of bed and did her morning exercises of water bending and Tai-Chi stretches. Her muscles were still sore from her nightly escapades but after rubbing some soothing cream on them they weren't much of a bother. She pulled off her blue nightdress and washed her body with water from a water basin by her bed before slipping on a white sundress. She ran a brush through her long wavy brown hair taming it of its night-time tangles. She braided part of it neatly while letting the rest cascade down her back. After grabbing a small bag she made her way out of her house were she was greeted by her kind and elderly neighbor; Toya. The elderly woman walked over to her with a smile.

"Good morning Katara," the elderly woman greeted.

"Morning, Toya." Katara nodded.

"Did you hear?" Toya asked. "The Painted Lady appeared again last night. She went to the lower ring and healed the people there that were suffering life threatening illnesses."

Katara hid her smile and shook her head in naïve manner. "Sounds wonderful," she played along.

"I tell you, that Painted Lady sure is a real sweet person. She really cares about people. You don't see people showing much compassion for the sick and the poor." Toya went on.

"She sure is amazing," Katara said in a dazzled manner.

"But also, it seems the Blue Spirit made an appearance last night as well." Toya piped up as if just realizing it.

A frown graced Katara's face; the Blue Spirit was a menace. She had yet to run into him on her nightly venues but she'd heard much about him. He was a thief! He stole money, items and other objects for his own selfish reasons. Katara swore that if she ever happened upon him; she would end him.

"What did he steal this time?" Katara asked trying to hide the bitterness in her tone.

"Oh he didn't steal anything, he saved a child." Toya exclaimed.

Katara was confused. "What do you mean?"

"Yes, a few days ago some ruthless men kidnapped a little girl from her family who lived in the lower ring. It turns out the Dai Li weren't going to get her back so the Blue Spirit appeared last night and saved the child from her captors and returned her safely back to her family. He then apprehended the captors and tossed them on the front steps of the Dai Li building where they are being thrown in jail." A happy smile grace Toya's face as she told the story. "Well I should be going now, lots of chores today."

"Do you need any help?" Katara offered.

"No thank you dear I'll be fine. Well good day Katara." Toya waved.

As Toya disappeared into her house Katara stood in confusion. The Blue Spirit actually did a good deed? She scoffed to herself and shook her head. That wasn't likely. She made her way away from her house and towards the train station. She paid for her ticket and climbed aboard. As the sites passed by the windows Katara closed her eyes deep in thought.

On the other side of the city's Upper Ring a boy was awakening to the day as well. He closed his gold eyes before opening them again to adjust to the new light. He climbed out of bed wincing when an injury in his side burned at the movement. He cursed himself for letting himself get caught off guard last night. The little girl had fallen from his arms when he was running from the men and as he dove to catch her one of the men came up behind for an attack. He had just barely made it away only to be nicked in the side. He grabbed a small vile of lotion used to treat cuts and scrapes and rubbed it on the wound before performing his morning fire-bending mediation exercises.

Once he finished he made his way into the bathroom for a shower before beginning his day. Walking out of the bathroom again he pulled on a pair of black pants and green earthy shirt. He toweled his wet brown hair before running a brush through it to tame it but sadly it refused to straighten and stayed messy. Sighing he ignored it and made his way out of his house. He smiled slightly at passing neighbor and made his way to the train station. After paying for his ticket he climbed aboard and seated himself on a bench across from a girl who appeared to be sleeping.. He glanced at the person next to him and saw that is was next door neighbor; Ran. The man noticed him and smiled.

"Good morning Zuko," he greeted.

Zuko nodded a good morning and glanced at the newspaper on the man's lap. "Can I see that?" he asked politely.

Ran nodded and handed him the paper. On the front cover was a headline in big bold letters. 'They Struck Again!' it read. Frowning Zuko glanced at Ran who quickly elaborated.

"They're referring to the Painted Lady and the Blue Spirit. It seems the Painted Lady healed the sick down in the lower ring and apparently the Blue Spirit saved a little girl. It must have been one heck of a night last night for those two." Ran said passionately.

Zuko smiled slightly; he new that Ran really admired the Blue Spirit and the Painted Lady. He had come over for some tea made by Zuko's uncle and Ran had poured out that he loved to read about those two even though the Blue Spirit was usually a thief. Ran loved legends.

"Hey, do you think the Painted Lady and the Blue Spirit have ever met?" Ran asked turning to him, Zuko could have sworn that he saw the girl across from him tense but ignored it.

"I don't know, maybe." Zuko lied; he had heard about the Painted Lady and wondered what she was like. Sometimes on his nightly escapades he would go looking for her but he had yet to find her.

The train stopped and Zuko waved a goodbye to his neighbor as he stood to file off the train. Once off the train he sighed deeply. It's a wonder that Ran hadn't figured out that his next door neighbor was the Blue Spirit but shrugged it away and headed towards the shopping district.


	2. Meeting in the marketplace

Katara hummed happily as she scanned over some fruits and vegetables. Picking a few up she purchased them and placed the in her hand bag. She moved onto the next vendor that was selling books. As she scanned the titles she listened to people behind her chatting about the Painted Lady. The book sounded interesting so she decided to buy it. A small meat stand caught her eye when she turned. She made her way over only to have a small child bump into her legs. The little boy looked up at her in fear of being punished. Katara merely smiled warmly and knelt down in front of him.

"Are you lost little boy?' she asked softly.

The little boy nodded sadly. Katara stroked his hair and stood up straight again. Holding her hand out to him she told him she would help find his parents. He smiled happily up at her and took her hand. As they walked through the marketplace Katara spotted a few stand she wanted to stop by once she helped the boy find his parents. The boy tugged on the edge of her dress to get her attention. Katara knelt in front of him again.

"The last place I saw them was over there." He pointed ahead of them.

Smiling at him Katara nodded and headed the way he pointed. She stopped when she saw and man and woman frantically looking around and figured that must have been the boy's parents. The woman looked over at them and gasped.

"Ken there you are!" she cried happily and rushed towards them.

The boy released Katara's hand and rushed towards the woman. His mother scooped him up and held him close. It warmed Katara's heart to see the family reunited; after the woman sent her a grateful smile, Katara walked back towards some stand happy to have been able to help.

Zuko had just finished purchasing some meat when he saw a few children running around happily and giggling. He gave a small smile at their innocence before moving towards a tealeaf stand. As he did he felt something crashing into him; looking down he saw a little girl staring up at him apologetically. He noticed that she had been playing with the giggling children. He gave her a warm looking before ruffling her hair.

"Be careful next time okay?" he said softly.

A happy smile graced her face and she nodded eagerly before running off to play with her friends again. Continuing his way through the marketplace he spotted some Dai Li agents and snorted; like they ever did anything about crime in the city. He stopped at a stand that was selling some expensive tealeaves.

"I see you have some fine taste sir." The vender said happily.

Zuko nodded not really paying attention to him. As he scanned the varieties another customer stopped at the stand. A small package caught his eye that said 'Tiger Lily Tea' as he reached over to look pick it up and examine it his hand covered a soft tan hand. The person beside him gasped and he looked up to see the most beautiful pair of blue eyes. He recalled the person to have been the girl that was sleeping on the train. She had long beautiful dark brown hair that looked like it would be soft to the touch. Her hand in and of itself was soft and looked fragile. Embarrassed he quickly pulled his hand off of hers.

"Sorry about that." He said trying to hide his embarrassment.

"It's okay," the girl said softly before turning back to the tea.

Zuko quickly dropped his eyes to the tea and requested from the vendor two cases of Jasmine tea. The vendor nodded and went to grab the tea. The girl looked at him in surprise.

"That's a lot of tea." She said.

"My uncle owns a teashop and wanted me to pick some up." Zuko answered with a shrug.

He could feel her eyes on him and thought she must have been staring at his scar. He looked away to hide it. The girl quickly realized why he did it.

"I-I wasn't staring at it." She said looking with pink marring her cheeks.

Zuko turned back surprised and quickly understood why she was embarrassed. He felt his won cheeks heat up. "Oh, I see," he answered softly.

The girl held out her hand to him. "I'm Katara."

Zuko stared at her hand before grasping it admiring the softness of it. "Zuko."

The vendor returned with the cases and handed Zuko the cases. After handing him the money for it he scanned for more tea, at least it looked like it he just wanted a reason to still be near interesting girl he'd just met. His head perked slightly when he heard people gossiping behind them.

"I can't believe the Dai Li are just going to let those street gangs just run ramped and steal peoples money. It's bad enough that they steal from people who live in the Middle Ring who just barely have enough but they also steal prized possessions." A woman muttered.

"I know, but maybe the Blue Spirit will help. I mean did you read about the little girl in the paper that he saved." The woman's friend muttered back.

Zuko could have sworn he heard Katara scoff but decided he'd heard wrong. He listened closely as the women went on.

"I think they're called Earthly Terror." The first woman said trying to recall.

Zuko narrowed his eyes. If that was the case then he guessed he needed to take care of these thugs before they did something regretful to another person. He reluctantly turned to Katara and bid her goodbye.

"Hope to see you again." He said softly. Katara nodded and waved as he walked off.

"Um …excuse me; I'll take a few packages of these spring tea." Katara called to the vendor who nodded happily and went to retrieve the packets.

"I feel so bad for Tamika." A man who stopped at the tea stall said to a friend.

"I know; her daughter is dreadfully ill. It seems that she cannot afford the medicine for her. Especially since the little girl's father walked out when she was born." The woman he was with agreed.

"I feel so bad for her; even though she lives in the Middle Ring she still can't afford the medicine." The man said solemnly.

"Oh I wish there was something we could do." The woman said distressed.

Katara handed over the money for the tea and headed back towards the train station. As she took in the information she declared that the aforementioned girl's house would be her first stop tonight. She stopped at a medicine stall before climbing back aboard the train to go home


	3. After Nightfall

The night slowly started to creep onto Ba Sing Se. Katara watched the moon rise as she finished washing the last of her dinner dishes. She glanced over her shoulder at a door; behind that door was the Painted Lady, and it was almost time for her to make her nightly rounds. Placing the last dish in the cupboard she emptied the sink and shut off the kitchen light.

She glanced at her clock seeing that it was still early she decided to sit and read the new book she'd purchased. As she went to grab it she thought over what she needed to do tonight. She was first going to take some medicine to the little girl in the Middle Ring then maybe leave some food for some children that lived at a shelter in the Lower Ring. Opening the book she allowed herself to take a relaxing break for once in months.

Zuko sighed in relief as he stored away the last of the tea. His uncle was chatting with the last customer of the evening. He lifted his head; evening. The sun had just set so it was too early to change. As he stood up straight he rolled his eyes as he watched his uncle joking around with the same customer.

"Uncle, I'm heading out." Zuko called as he headed out the back entrance of the teashop.

As he walked home he began setting his plan of where he was hitting tonight. Since he lived alone the rent on his house was due soon. He had some money left from shopping as well as some he made while helping his uncle with the Jasmine Dragon. He figured he could swipe some from some rich people who would be attending the Opera tonight. Nodding to himself he decided to stop there first then get a look on the gang he'd heard of this morning and maybe he would actually be able to get more sleep tonight if all went well. He leapt onto a rooftop to gaze around the peaceful area. Deciding it'd be easier to take rooftops home. As he went he glanced into a house window and could've sworn he saw a familiar face. Shaking his head he leapt a few more rooftops till he landed on his own.

A bell in Ba Sing Se tolled the time, 11:00pm. Two heads lifted simultaneously at it's toll. One put down their book while the other finished eating their meal. The male walked out of his kitchen and towards his bedroom while the female walked out of her living room and towards her hallway. Twin closet doors opened one to reveal a black ninja shirt and matching pants and blue demonic looking mask while the second to reveal a tattered maroon dress and a straw hat that had a sheer veil attached. Zuko slipped on the pants and shirt while Katara pulled the tattered dress on. Zuko tucked his hair into a black hood while Katara dipped her fingers into a bowl of red henna and began painting trial symbols on her skin. The last thing to add for Katara was her straw hat with the veil while Zuko slipped the blue demon mask over his face. They looked at their reflections in their mirrors; the Painted Lady and the Blue Spirit gazed back at them.


	4. When we meet under the moonlight

Katara smiled as she quietly slipped into the dark house. She felt sympathy when she heard soft coughing coming from a back bedroom. When she walked towards the room she saw the sick little girl laying in bed while her mother at her bedside with her head on the bed. She looked exhausted. Floating over to the bed she pulled a blanket over the mother and blew out the candle at the girl's bedside. Gently lifting the girl up at a better angle she poured the medicine down her throat and placed the bottle on the bedside table with a note before quietly slipping out of the house. Stop one for the night; complete.

Zuko smirked as he slipped inside the buzzing Opera house. Pushing back a curtain leading to a balcony he saw a fairly rich man with a young woman on his arm sitting gazing down at the show. Glancing at their feet he gave a chuckle; their bags were just sitting at their feet waiting to be grabbed. Like a breath of wind he quietly slid through the curtain barely making movement noticed. He crouched behind their chairs and reached under to snatch their bags before swiftly slipping out again. Stop one for the night: complete.

Scanning the area Katara sought out her next stop. Her eyes landed on a building with some suspicious lights coming from outside of it and going around the back. She leapt to a rooftop and quietly made her way towards the building. Narrowing her ocean blue eyes she read that it was a children's shelter and the people walking around it; were gang members. There should not be gang members walking around a children's shelter in the dead of night. They were up to something. Landing gracefully on the roof of the building she slipped into an open wind. Her heart warmed at the sight of the sleeping children. She giggled at the sound of their cute soft snores. Carefully gliding through the room she made her way down the hallway and was halted when she felt a tug on her dress. Carefully tipping her hair she turned and saw a little boy with messy dark hair sleepily rubbing his eyes clutching a stuffed hog-bear to his chest.

"Are you the Painted Lady?" he asked softly.

"Why yes I am, and who are you?" Katara asked him with a smile.

"I'm Kutan and this is Bogo." He gestured to his hog-bear.

Lifting him up Katara carried into another bedroom with children. She tucked him into bed and lifted her veil to give his forehead a small kiss.

"Sleep well Kutan, I will return." She told him.

Kutan nodded and closed his eyes falling quickly back to sleep. Slipping out if the room she narrowed her eyes as she heard a noise downstairs. Quickly and quietly she made her way down the stairs and glared when she saw the gang members sifting through the private office up front.

"Stop right there." She shouted only loud enough for the gang to hear and not the children.

The gang turned around to look at her and smirked. Katara wrapped her hand around a canteen of water under her dress. She brought it in case she ever needed to fight. The leader stepped towards her and with ever step he took Katara's body tensed.

"If it isn't the legendary Painted Lady," he scoffed. "You don't look that tough."

He reached out to grab her arm but was stopped by a blade pressing against his throat. Katara looked to her left and gasped; could it be? There shinning in the moonlight stood the Blue Spirit.

"It isn't polite to touch a legendary lady with your filthy paws." He spoke.

The Blue Spirit's voice sounded familiar but Katara didn't have time to figure out where she'd heard because the rest of the gang came charging at her. She uncorked her canteen and threw them to the ground with her water-whip. A few others leapt at her from behind but they were cut down by the Blue Spirit. Katara gritted her teeth.

"I don't need your help!" she shouted glaring at him from under her veil.

"I don't need your help!" the Painted Lady shouted.

Zuko rolled his eyes behind his mask. He tries to help and this is his thank you; and ironically he'd always heard how nice and wonderful the Painted Lady was. Though he couldn't see her face very well due to the veil on her straw hat he had to admit she was beautiful. He shook his head when he remembered the girl he'd met at the marketplace this morning; Katara her name was. She was beautiful too. He blinked back to awareness when the gang leader was whipped away from him by the Painted Lady.

"If you're going to help stop standing there daydreaming!" she ordered.

Nodding he swung his dao blades at a few more gang members. He spotted a pile of ropes in the private office. Leaping over the gang leader and landed in the private office. He snatched up the ropes and ran back out of the office.

"Painted Lady!" Zuko called.

The Painted Lady looked towards him as he tossed some rope to her. She nodded in understand and tied a couple of unconscious gang members before going to work with knocking out more. As Zuko finished tying up a couple of the larger gang members he neglected to notice the gang leader towering behind him. Apparently the Painted Lady did.

"Blue Spirit!" she yelled.

Zuko looked up just in time to see the gang leader slice a blade along his stomach sending him flying against the nearby wall. He winced as he felt the large wound oozing blood.

Katara felt her blood run cold; sure she didn't like the Blue Spirit but to see him so injured…She shook her head and her eyes seemed to darkened. She formed a large orb of water and shot it at the gang leader sending him slamming into the wall. Upstairs she could hear the owner of the shelter stomping around in their room. She tied the gang leader and the last of his gang up before leaving a quick note. She rushed to the injured Blue Spirit and rushed from the shelter just as the owner came down the stairs.

A sigh of relief passed her lips as she watched the owner calling out for the Dai Li to take the men away. Katara glanced at the Blue Spirit and reluctantly knew she couldn't leave him injured no matter how much she detested him. It wasn't far to Upper Ring from where they were and decided to heal him at her home before sending him on his way.

"Are you okay to jump?" she asked him.

"I should be." The Blue Spirit replied gruffly.

He pulled himself from her hold and followed behind her as they leapt from rooftop to rooftop. It seemed like hours that they were jumping till they finally landed outside Katara's home which was barely visible in the dark. Helping him through the door she led the Blue Spirit down the hall to her bathroom and seated him on a small stool.

"You will need to remove your shirt." She told him.

Zuko tensed, if he took off his shirt he would have to remove his mask and he couldn't show her his face. Though he knew virtually nothing about the Painted Lady except that she cared deeply for other he wasn't comfortable of her knowing his identity. Because if he ran into her on the streets she might expose him. He pushed her gently out of the bathroom explaining he wanted to do it without an audience. Pulling off his mask and slowly removed his shirt before putting the mask back in its place. He called for her to come back in and gaped. She was no longer wearing her tattered dress but instead a pair of loose blue training pants and a darker blue shirt but still wore her hat and veil. He watched as she dipped her hands in a bowl of water and held them over his wound. It helped to lower must of the grotesque wound's deepness. Using medical cream and some bandages she cleaned it the rest of the way and wrapped it.

Katara wiped some sweat from her brow as she completed wrapping the Blue Spirit's wound. She stepped out for the room again to let him slip his shirt back on in privacy. A strange feeling of familiarity stirred in her stomach. She could have sworn she'd heard his voice somewhere but couldn't place it. The bathroom door opened starling her as the Blue Spirit stepped out. He headed towards her front room to leave she guessed. She stopped him as he opened the front door.

"Wait, your wound is still pretty bad. Too much movement could make it worse." Katara scolded herself for feeling sorry for the thief.

The Blue Spirit turned to her as if trying to see her face. Tipping her hat slightly she kept her face hidden.

"I'll be fine; I don't live far from here." With that he leapt off into the night leaving Katara standing in the moonlight.

Katara closed the door and headed back towards the bathroom. As she washed off the tribal symbols she couldn't help but feel her thoughts wander back to the Blue Spirit. She had to admit he had quite a presence. Shaking her head she put her hat and veil back with her dress before heading off to bed.


	5. The Morning After and making dates

Hi all I'm gald to be back and seriously want to apologize for not updating forever. I've been adjusting to the start of the new school year plus happily spending time with my new boyfriend. So I hope you enjoy this chap!

Zuko groaned as he awoke the next morning. His side still burned but it wasn't as bad as the night before. Climbing out of bed he stared at his reflection in the mirror. His hair was as messy as ever and judging by how much it covered the scar over his left eye he knew he'd need to get it cut sometime soon. For some reason the night before when he'd returned home and climbed into bed for sleep the Painted Lady's face as well as Katara's face; the girl from the marketplace. But he couldn't place the connection as to why both their faces invaded his dreams. Shaking his head he ignored it and went about his morning routine. A bowl of water was set by his bed with a white cloth beside it for scrubbing his face. Dipping the cloth in the water he scrubbed his face before heading towards his closet to find clothes for the day. He was startled at the sound of someone knocking on his door.

It was certainly unusual for him to have visitors except for his uncle who normally just walked right in anyway. Pulling a pair of black training pants and a grey short sleeved shirt he made his way out of his bedroom and opened the front door. He was shocked when he saw Katara from the marketplace standing on his doorstep and noted that she looked as shocked to see him as he was her. In her hands was a basket releasing a sweet aroma.

"Zuko? You live here?" she asked then quickly flushed at how rude that sounded. "I mean…" she trailed off embarrassed.

Zuko chuckled. "Yeah, I used to live with my uncle but now I live here. So I'm guessing you live here too." He immediately felt his own face darken at how that sounded to him. "I mean not here but in the Upper Ring as well."

"Yeah, well the reason I'm here is my neighbor Toya wanted me to drop these of to you. She said you had a long night." Katara said sounding confused at the last part.

The dark haired boy knew what Katara's neighbor knew by that. All too well. She had actually discovered his secret of being the Blue Spirit after the night of his first raid. He had been unfamiliar with the Upper Ring after dark and had slipped into the woman's house by mistake and she had caught him taking off his mask…in the bathroom much to both of their embarrassments. He took the basket Katara offered and smiled when he saw it full of fresh muffins of different varieties.

"Thank you," he said looking back up at her with a smile.

Katara flushed at the smile and nodded. "You're welcome."

She turned to leave when Zuko found himself not wanting her to leave. He shook his head to will those thoughts away; he'd only known her a day so why would he want her to not leave just yet? Sure he found her attractive but he barely knew her.

"Hey wait," he called.

Katara turned slightly making him flush with embarrassment for forgetting what he wanted. He tried to quickly remember what it was lest he look like a speechless idiot. He quickly got a thought and blindly went with it.

"Would you like to join me for tea at the Jasmine Dragon?" he asked with flushed cheeks.

Katara blushed but smiled and nodded. "I'd love too. I'll see you around noon."

Zuko watched as she walked off and smacked himself. Why did he say the Jasmine Dragon? Now his uncle will see them and proceed to embarrass him. Hanging his head he turned and made his way back into the house to get ready for the day.


	6. Tea Dates

Katara blushed as she walked back towards her house. That cute boy she'd met in the marketplace! She then began trying to think of what to wear and how she should style her hair. She subconsciously began tugging at her hair before quickening her pace back to her home. After unlocking her front door she entered her home and headed straight for her bedroom. Scanning her clothes she pulled them out examining some before shaking her head them before throwing them behind her. She settled on a casual white skirt with light blue raindrops along the bottom and a matching shirt that made her bellybutton peek out a bit. She then headed into the bathroom to attend to her hair. Lifting some water from a basin with her waterbending she waved the water through her hair to moisten it before placing the water back in the basin. A pale green brush rested on the counter where Katara grabbed it and ran it through her hair. She winced a few times when the brush caught tangles but after tugging a bit the brush went smoothly through her hair. She pulled her hair back in a ponytail but braided some long strands by her face.

It was almost noon. Leaving the bathroom she grabbed her purse and exited her house. She smiled and waved at Toya who was out working in her garden. The dark haired girl walked over to her neighbor.

"Katara did that sweet boy get the muffins?" Toya asked kindly.

"Yes, he did and he wanted me to thank you." Katara told her smiling.

Toya looked her over with a knowing smile. "Someone's gotten herself a date."

Katara blushed and played with her braid nervously. "I-it's not a date I'm just meeting someone for tea."

"Dressed like that? My dear dressed like that you look like you're on your way to meet your fiancé." Toya teased.

Katara flushed at the comment and shook her head. "It's nothing like that."

Toya just chuckled and patted the young girl's back. She turned back to her garden bidding Katara goodbye. She made her way to the train station.

She climbed off the train and headed towards the Jasmine Dragon where she was greeted by the friendly elderly owner. She requested a table for two and was seated near the window. As she waited she couldn't help but feel her mind wander back to the night before. The Blue Spirit had protected her and fought along side her to stop the thieves. Even though she despised him she couldn't comprehend why she'd helped him back not to mention taken her to her home and healed his wounds. It was all so confusing.

"Daydreaming?" a male voice startled her out of her reverie.

Zuko stood smiling at her before seating himself across from her. Katara couldn't place it but something about this strange boy she'd met the day before at the market reminded her of the Blue Spirit. Little did she know but Zuko was having similar thoughts. The way Katara turned her head as she talked to him reminded him of the brief glimpse he'd caught last night of under the Painted Lady's veil. They talked about their childhoods which they were both reluctant against but did anyway. Katara was told about how Zuko had gotten his scar from the fire lord's daughter. Zuko was told of how Katara had run from her home when she was young to escape an arranged marriage her grandmother had instated for her. Zuko groaned when he saw his uncle looking over at their table smiling knowingly making him embarrassed and hoping his uncle wouldn't come over.

Sadly his uncle approached the table to take their orders. Katara ordered a cup of Camille tea and Zuko ordered Jasmine. After giving him a sly look his uncle left to fetch and make their tea. When he returned he placed the tea on the table but not before shooting a knowing smile at Zuko which Katara briefly caught.

"Do you know him?" she asked.

"He's my uncle," Zuko answered sipping his tea.

"He's your uncle? Wow that's amazing." Katara said impressed.

"Yeah, but sometimes it's really annoying how nosey he can be." Zuko commented.

Katara just smiled.


End file.
